h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 3: Episode 04: Valentine's Day
Valentine's Day is the 4th episode in Season 3 of H2O: Just Add Water. It premiered on October 29th, 2009. Plot Valentine's Day hits, but the girls are at the point in their lives where it presents them with challenges, not carefree romance. Rikki finds all the work to establish the new cafe is eroding her relationship with Zane, not bringing them closer. Cleo's forced to put Lewis plans for a date on hold to restrain Kim's out of control love-life, while Bella's crush on Will deepens and she struggles to communicate her interest toward him. A routine Marine licensing inspection leads to a romantic encounter for Don but is brought to a rapid halt when the representative, Samantha is thrown overboard and it looks like Don's set to be fined. Rikki and Zane struggle to find a way to connect when it's apparent some one-on-one is required. Cleo helps Kim understand what real love is and following Don's encounter with Samantha, he's now inspired to find some of his own. Trivia *This is the first time that Lewis used commercial lures since he introduced his own "scientifically designed" ones in Season 1 Episode 20, Hook, Line and Sinker. *This is the first time Bella uses her power in front of someone. The little boy that Bella was helping mimicked her use of her powers. *When Don was talking to Cleo and Kim, Cleo was wearing Gracie's locket unlike most season 3 episodes. Allusions Notes *First appearance of Samantha Roberts. Quotes :Cleo: Okay I'm sorry, I have to say this. Lewis I hate fishing! :Lewis: You what? :Cleo: I do, I'm sorry. I mean, at first it was a nice way to spend time together but it's not romantic! ---- (The girls are talking about Valentine's Day) :Rikki: Oh I hate Valentine's Day, cheesy greeting cards, those weird cupids, you know there is something creepy about babies with wings and bow and arrows. :Bella: So you're saying you don't celebrate it. :Rikki: Are you kidding me valentine's day blows. :Cleo: Aaaawwwwww well look guys it's a special day. :Rikki: What are you and Lewis doing. :Cleo: Something simple and elegant just him and me. :Rikki: He's taking you fishing isn't he. :(Bella laughs) :Cleo: No he's not taking me fishing. :(At Cleo's house) :Lewis: Hey you ready for our Valentine's Day fishing trip, the water, the fresh air... :Cleo: The slimy fish, the burning sun do we really have to go. :Lewis: WOW...I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. ---- :Kim: So, you did. :Cleo: Kim? What is going on? Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Bella Hartley - Indiana Evans *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Will Benjamin - Luke Mitchell *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Nate - Jamie Timony *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Samantha Roberts - Penny Gray *Kyle - Brenton Bell *Corey - Ryan Sheldrake *Sam's Stunt Double - Zelie Bullen *Donald Sertori - Alan David Lee Gallery File:S03E04.png File:Rikki Using Powers.png File:Cleo And Kim.png File:Kim's Valentines.png File:Lewis Dressed Just For Cleo.jpg File:Bscap226.jpg File:Bscap430.jpg File:ZaneAndRikkiKiss.jpg File:Bscap0054.jpg File:Sertoris on a Boat.png File:Lewis3.1.jpg File:Will3.3.jpg File:Samantha.jpg File:Rikki And Zane.jpg File:Kyle And Corey.jpg File:Rikki at the Cafe.jpeg File:Jelly Heart.jpg Video Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes